


末路

by icewing83



Category: Dead Space (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 这也许是人类的末路，也许不是。但这一定是Issac的末路，绝对的。





	末路

       神印就是带来地狱的恶魔使者，对于这一点，Issac始终毫不怀疑。但一直以来，Issac觉得这也就是一个比方罢了。  
       他认为，曾经认为，神印就是一件拥有可怕力量，能够发出某种可以影响人类神经电传导和基因的东西。它可以干扰人脑，使人产生幻觉进而疯狂，最后杀死自己或者别人；又可以用不知名的方法改写人类尸体的分子结构，让尸体“进化”为另一种形式的生物，并在它所发射的电波或者其他东西的控制下，进行攻击。  
       然而他错了，大错特错。就像他当初认为自己能够扛下神印所带来的所有幻觉一样。  
  
       该死的！这该死的“神印”完全是一个操他妈的恶魔！  
       一向以礼仪为重的Issac坚持要在这里应用这个粗鲁下流的形容词。因为除了这个词以外，没有其他能够更加适合这个家伙的字眼了。  
       是的，家伙。神印并不是一个东西。对，不是东西，双重含义上的。  
       一则，是指神印他并不是一件物品。没错，是他，而不是它。Issac现在发现神印有思维，他并不是按照一个固定的信息格式来发送力量，而是按他自己的逻辑和喜好。Issac甚至觉得他对人和尸体作出的那些影响，都有他自己的欲望在里面。他喜欢血腥，喜欢杀戮，喜欢绝望，他简直就是在享受这一切所带来的快感。而现在……他似乎又有了新的兴趣和招式。  
       第二，当然是说神印这个生物、灵魂？恶魔！绝对不是个东西，骂人意义上的。  
       事实上，Issac已经把神印在脑中骂了好几轮了。虽然他已经逃脱了那个该死的恶魔所掌控的地狱了，远远地，但不知道那个神通广大的恶魔是不是仍旧能听到Issac脑中的声音和他的思考。最好可以，Issac已经迫不及待要把辱骂和把对于如何碾碎神印连个渣渣都不留的方法倾泻到神印的脸（可能并不存在？）上了。  
  
       那是48小时前，当Issac单枪匹马用一把工程工具改造的武器击杀了一大批尸变的怪物，把飞船上的各种装置拆了改，换了修的折腾了一路以后，他终于得以重新来到了神印的跟前。当然这成功有另一些因素在里面，比如那些教派的疯子和走狗们也都死了。  
       而当Issac准备按Stross曾经所透露的阻止并消灭尸变怪的方法——销毁神印，他才发现一个非常大的问题，与Stross曾经遇到的神印碎片不同，现在所面对的，是如同一栋纪念方塔一样大小的“建筑”，根本没有那么大的反应炉可以把神印整个扔进去，更不要说首先根本就很难把神印移动到可以销毁他的地方。就在他纠结着如果把神印扔到一个偏僻的地方，会不会很快又被人发现后再次重复这“不幸的事故”，这种需要严格从多方论证分析的课题时。又一大批各色各类的怪物疯狂而至，移动速度简直比原来路上遇到的快了三倍，而数量至少增加了三十倍。  
       Issac从不轻易地绝望，在经历了无数磨难以后，几乎所有的事态下，他都能保持冷静。他在后退的过程中，发现了一个重要的秘密——那些怪物害怕神印，或者说也许是神印的意识中害怕怪物的攻击会误伤自己，所以他让它们，那些由他制造的地狱产物们无法靠近他自己。  
       所以，现在背靠着神印坐下休息的Issac，有足够的时间来思考对策。怎么逃离，怎么处理神印，以及怎么对付那些神经病教会在上层决策者中安插的疯狂教徒的追杀，来阻止自己即使逃脱也会继续变成实验品的命运。  
       然后……  
       幻觉又开始不断地涌现出来。  
       对于这个，Issac一开始并不意外，他现在正无限地贴近这个让人发疯的神印，所以脑内混乱的图像和声音，甚至是直接在脑中感受到的可怕的触感和疼痛都是正常的。  
  
       SHIT！但那个绝对是不正常的！当后来Issac回忆起来，哪怕是任何一点点的时候，他又骂了一句。  
  
       就像是一个疾病的发展阶段，随着疯狂的愈发严重，那些幻觉也在进化。一开始Issac是这么认为的。在他无视了最初的阶段，进入第二阶段的幻觉的时候。  
       Issac的幻觉，在他第一次来到石村号的时候，它是温柔地和他说话的Nicole，是求助的Nicole，是引导着他的Nicole；后来，当他从冬眠中醒来，再次踏上征途的时候，它是指责他的Nicole，是抓狂地想要他去死的Nicole，是吼叫着让他的头几乎要炸裂的Nicole。  
       接着——Nicole不见了。  
       取而代之的是各种怪物，它们比实际上的更加难缠、凶猛，而且不死。它们从四面八方涌过来，撕扯着Issac，用上肢上的尖刃刺穿他的手臂、大腿和胸膛，它们将他活生生地一块块扯碎，啃咬他的皮肉，吞噬他的血液，吸食他的脑髓。直接作用在脑内的疼痛的幻觉，一点也不亚于作用在肢体上的现实中的疼痛，它们更快速，不用经过神经和脊髓的传导，简直是比实际疼痛更加倍的折磨。虽然幻觉不会让肢体缺损，但依然可以引起肌肉的反射性痉挛，甚至一度的休克。  
       但这些，Issac都挺过来了，哪怕这折磨变得一次比一次漫长。  
       Issac是条铮铮铁汉，他不惧怕这些，无论是无数的怪物、疼痛，或者是死亡。  
       但他受不了这个，真的。  
  
       在捣腾了Issac脑子里所有的记忆之后，神印似乎又有了新的“想法”，这些想法一部分得益于他曾经扫描过的，Stross博士脑子里的各种龌龊的念头，当然这些念头与Issac先生毫无相关。但神印显然有着自我拓展和发挥的，类似于“脑”的结构，他将这些曾经扫描到后就封锁抛弃在记忆载体最角落的东西又重新提取出来，并且与扫描到的其他知识融合起来，打算实践一下，在总是能赢而绝不服软的Issac身上。  
       于是事情，哦不，正确来说是Issac在受到神印所释放出的生物电干扰的影响后，所“看到”、“听到”和“感觉到”的幻觉最终变成了这样……  
       而这显然对于Issac来说是最无法预料的、从没有想过的、最不能接受的、最糟糕的地狱！  
       幻觉中——  
       Issac身在某条狭窄的走廊里，四周的墙壁上，布满了先前看到过的，那种长出长长触手的怪物。唯一不同的是，那些象征着它们曾经人类身份的“头”，或者说尸体的脸的部分消失了，只留下一团肉块，还有触手。  
       如同先前的其他幻觉一样，那些触手挥舞着向Issac袭来，然后卷住了他的四肢，但却不像Issac曾经经历的血腥幻觉那样将他五马分尸。触手们似乎掌握着一种恰到好处的力度，把Issac牢牢地固定在了走廊的地板上，仰面的。Issac可以略微地屈起腿挣扎，但却无法挣脱，也无法完全合上两条腿。而他只要稍微抬起一点头，就能看见正对他脚心位置的一扇坏掉的自动门，正用一种独特的节奏，像是暗示着某些东西一样，一开一合，那扇横向移动的门板不断地伸出来，用力戳刺进另一侧凹陷的门框槽里，然后又收回去，再伸出来戳刺进去。  
       在瞪了那扇门约有5分钟以后，Issac开始感觉到颈椎处肌肉的严重抗议，只能又躺回去，等待着那扇门后冲出的怪物。而事实也没有让他失望，或者说怪物们不会让神印失望。在伴随着一阵悉悉索索的爬动声靠近，一群，大约是十来只那种最小型的，像软体海星那样的玩意儿移动了过来，然后爬上了Issac的身体。  
       Issac估计这次可能是被一小口一小块地啃噬致死，但事情永远不会像估计的那么简单。事实上，那些小怪物，或者叫小海星比较容易表达它们的特点，它们爬到他身上，然后从失去头盔以后，防护服与颈部的空隙中钻进去，并且钻进Issac贴身的保暖内衣里，它们开始吸他。是的，它们并没有咬破而吸食他的血液，所以不能说是吸血，它们只是用吸盘？口器？总之就是某些部位，吸允Issac浑身的皮肤，让他感受到布满全身的细小疼痛和瘙痒，还有所带来的酥麻的电流传播便中暑造成的乏力感。起初，不明就里的Issac只是默默承受着这种异类的“攻击”。直到有一只不听话的，或许是非常听话的，了解神印意图的小海星，挪动着它短小的肢体，爬进了Issac的内裤里。  
       这个聪明的小家伙，卷曲起它的躯体，包裹着“那里”，一会儿略微向上爬，一会儿又略微向下移，一会儿收紧些，一会儿又略放松它的小触手，就这样反复循环着，以和那扇倒霉的坏掉而停不下来的门一样的节奏。  
       Issac不知道这怪物是拿他当食物，还是纯粹只是随意找了一个不巧的攻击区域，但这对Issac来说无疑很糟糕，简直是能让他彻底抓狂。因为无论是什么样的场合，他多少有了那么一点不雅的反应，非一般遭到暴力攻击意味上的。他反射性地想用脚把它踢开，或者甩开，但它是在他的内裤里，所以这种移动腿的挣扎只会让他遭受到更多“非礼”，绝对是非礼！  
       然后，伴随着Issac的无法压制的下半身反应，那扇门后面蹲着的一个“呕吐怪”，没错，就是那种会吐出腐蚀性酸液的玩意儿，开始抽搐，然后向着Issac喷射出来。那一瞬间，Issac已经准备好了那种扑面而来的灼伤感和伤害，却等来了一脸一身的黏糊糊略带腥味儿的不怎么有害的液体，但超恶心。  
       紧接着，更多的触手呼啦啦地探了出来，也企图挤进那些小海星挤入的防护服缝隙里，然后就把防护服给彻底撕裂了。寒冷开始侵袭入Issac的皮肤。而这些新加入的触手，那种的温温热热的触感，和拂过任何地方都留下黏滑液体的痕迹，这着实诡异，更不要提它们正在Issac的胸口、脊柱、腹股沟和臀沟里来回游移、蠕动了，当其中一条壮实、粗大的触手最终徘徊在Issac两腿间的某个入口，并试图滑溜进去的时候，他才猛然明白过来这场幻觉折磨的终极目标。  
       但不论他是否及早发现这些怪物的真实目的，事实上Issac都无法逃落这种……啊，当然Issac一点也不想承认这就是一种针对他的强暴。  
       接着触手自带的粘液，那一条很顺利地，试Issac的反抗于无物，快速地深入进去。  
       Issac几乎认为这玩意儿会刺穿他整个肠道，或者整个通过去从食道里吐出来，让他窒息而死。但它却并没有攀得那么深，进入的过长的部分团了起来，在某个刁钻的位置恶意地蠕动着，反复碾压。  
       幻觉中，Issac不能自制地发出呜咽声，并且扭动着整个身体，想要拜托这种“困境”，却被蹂躏得更加彻底。正对着他被彻底打开的胯部的门还在那里来回运动着，而那门后面的家伙再一次向他喷吐出半透明的白色黏液。Issac终于明白过来它们是在暗示着什么，神印到底是哪门子的意思了。  
       于是，Issac完全地崩溃了，仅存的理智在退缩到最后的角落中后，反复地叨念着“至少这只是脑内的画面，而我事实上只是呆滞地坐在神印跟前，而不是躺着，应该也没有发出任何令人羞耻的声音，没有作出任何令人羞耻的动作”。  
       也许他是不知道，也许他是没想到，在脑内直接作用的电生理依然会反应到全身，也许事实上他并没有呻吟得如同脑内幻觉中的那般大声，也并没有在欢愉攀上高峰时极限地后仰，而只是侧过头颤抖着。但是，当在幻觉接近尾声时，当他在脑内被触手干得彻底瘫软，痉挛着纳械投降，如数地释放出来的时候，现实中的他也好不到哪里去。  
       …………  
  
  
       终于逃脱出来，靠在逃生飞艇那单独的驾驶坐上，Issac依旧感觉到内裤里的那种潮湿感。他只能反复自我暗示，这只是出汗太多造成的。  
       Issac不知道他为何能轻易地逃脱出来，他感觉到背后的巨大阴谋，但他仍旧不想就这么死去。虽然活着可能会面临更严酷的地狱，但还是活着更好。  
  
       而神印显然也这么认为，Issac这个有趣的可爱的生物，还是活着更好。新的游戏即将拉开序幕。  
       神印将这个人类放走，然后等待着他再次自动落入陷阱，进入神印制作好的狩猎牢笼。  
       而神印将再次一次同时体会到，杀戮那些愚蠢人类所带来的血腥快意，和凌辱Issac所带来的满足感。用尖锐的骨刃进入其他人类的身体，而用柔软的触手进入Issac，双重的对比，双重的欲望被一同满足。  
  
       Issac趴在操作台上睡着了，经历了一切以后，他太疲惫了。  
       睡梦中，幻觉再一次侵袭了他。这一次，幻觉中没有袭击者，没有声音，除了他以外没有任何活动的物体，无论是生物、怪物还是运转的机械，全都没有。唯一的只是空旷的巨大船体，已经崩溃无法回复的飞船系统，还有满地的尸体，冰冷、沉默、孤寂……  
       而在Issac熟睡的时候，他无法看见，他的手臂、脚踝、背脊、脖子和大腿，所有曾在幻觉中被反复抚触的地方，布满了密密麻麻的亮红色诡异文字。  
  
       遥远的破败石村号上，神印仍旧运作着，更正确地来说，他长久地活着，思考着，并不断地释放出电波，引诱着他的可口的猎物。  
  
  
  
       Issac做了很多的梦，接连着。有的时候他感觉自己独自漂浮在茫茫的太空之中，有的时候他发现自己在空无一人的破败统一教科研飞船上，而有的时候他则是在一片白色的寒冷冰冻星球表面，或者有时候他甚至又沉在水底。无论在哪里，他都是单独的一个人，孤独、寒冷、无助，他无时不刻都在祈求着交流，祈求者能够看到别人，哪怕是敌人，甚至是尸变体也好。寂寞压得他喘不过气来，生不如死。  
       Issac在梦境中挣扎着，呼喊着，却没有任何一个人能够听见这一切，除了“他”。  
       醒来的时候，第一个让Issac意识到自己还活着的，是他手上腕上嘀嘀尖叫着，并发出绿色闪光的通讯器。一条音频通讯显示在3D投影界面上，是一条来自方位不明，呼叫者身份也不明的信息。  
       从坚硬的布满鲜血的地面上爬起来，Issac用右手食指敲了敲通讯器的按键，信息弹了出来，开始自动播放。  
       这是条求救音频，那个声音反复地在频道中呼叫着“有人吗？”，就像是Issac在梦境中所做的那样。就像是落单的幸存者焦急地寻找着和他同样的人，在孤寂中呆得太久的人渴望着同伴。  
       『这里是Isaac•Clarke，能听到吗？』工程师的声音中充满着关切。他知道，在这个到处堆满了尸首，墙壁上一如那些充满尸变怪的飞船那样遍布粘乎乎肉块状异体的地方，能够勉强支撑着独自活下来的话，失去援助和希望后，大多也活不了多久了。孤独、幻觉、险境、无助，多少人是因为这个，像Nicole一样最终选择结束自己的生命呢？  
       Issac觉得，如果一开始在石村号上没有Hammond和Daniels的经常联络，如果在泰坦空间站上没有Stross和Allie，如果在那个冰封的星球Tau上没有Cavour的话，他大概最终也会因为神印而彻底疯狂失去理智吧。人始终是社会的群体性动物，一旦失去了同伴，即使生命能够持续下去，也将最终精神衰弱而死。  
       在死亡和沉寂的地狱中徘徊，却无法找到一个活人的Issac不断地尝试着回复先前他收到的那个呼叫。他觉得那个幸存者会需要他的救援，而他自己也需要他的陪伴，至少让他知道，还有一个同伴在那里，他不是真的独自一人。  
       『这是Isaac•Clarke在呼叫，收到请回答。』在他重复将近一百次的时候，终于等到了参杂着各种噪音干扰的回复。  
       『Isaac！可以叫你Isaac吧？我是Mark。』一个富有磁性的男性声音从对面传来，直刺入Isaac的脑内，让他感觉温暖起来。  
       『你在哪里？』Isaac查了一下通讯坐标，的确与他在同一条船上没错，但他没有这里的地图，甚至没有怎么上了这条船以及之后的任何记忆，所以暂时地，他还无法快速找到通往对方所在地的快速方法。  
       『在底层的货舱区……边上……门坏了……外面……看不到……你在哪儿？』音频再一次变得模糊不清，只能辨别出一些断断续续的有用信息。  
       『Mark？能听见吗？我对这里不熟，你能定位我，然后替我指路吗？』Isaac反复地叫了几声，得到了隐约的应答声，随即通讯器就显示断线了。暗暗骂了一声后，Isaac准备从他现在所在的巨大实验室中离开。  
       就在这时候，一边的监控屏幕上出现了Cavour和Allie的身影。  
       Allie看上去显得很焦虑，情绪低落，又时而躁狂起来。  
       Isaac怀疑这是神印的作用，却又因为自己到现在都一直没有出现幻觉而质疑这一点。他开始尝试呼叫Cavour的常用通讯频率。却引来了Allie的疯狂尖叫，而这一切Isaac在屏幕上看得一清二楚。  
       『啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！』Allie抓着自己的头发，发出可怕的叫声，与过去那个面对绝境也能坦然冷静的她截然不同。  
       Isaac皱起了眉毛，担心着在他所不知道的这段时间中，究竟发生了什么才能让她变得如此精神不稳定。然后他听到了她与Cavour的对话，像是都精神错乱了似的。  
       『Isaac死了，他死了！』她叫嚷着，『我听见他在叫我，在通讯里我看到了他的脸。』她语无伦次地说。  
       Isaac觉得这有些好笑，甚至匪夷所思。虽然说神印会将死去的人的形象隐射在人的脑中，让人们看见自己死去的亲友的幻象，但不等于在载有神印船上看见一个人出现在面前这人就是幻觉和死人。更不要说，Isaac现在甚至不能肯定这里有神印的存在。他丝毫没有受到影响，至少他自己这么觉得。  
       『也许你看到他死了那才是幻觉。』Cavour抓住Allie的肩膀摇晃她，『我曾经也感觉自己杀了他，在Tau的那艘飞船上，但事实是没有。Isaac还活着，我也听到了他的呼叫。』  
       『只有死人才会出现在幻觉里。』Allie流着泪说，『所以他死了。也许是我看到的那时候死的。也许他在那个冰冻的星球就没有回来。』  
       『哦不……』Cavour捂住头，『我和他一起摆脱那个该死的地方，一起登上统一教的飞船，我们有了分歧，吵架然后又妥协，然后我们回到地球，一起看见了血月袭击母星的场景，然后我们被统一教的军队俘虏，来到这里。都是幻觉吗？』  
       在通讯另一头听着的Isaac乐了。如果按这个逻辑，他是不是应该怀疑眼前的这两人是幻觉？毕竟他先前也搜索过这个频率，却并没有得到回应。神印让所有人都快要发疯了，开始怀疑一切，哪怕是就站在身边的人。  
       『告诉我你们的方位，我无法定位你们。』Isaac再次开口，打断那两人的胡思乱想以及争论。『我会到你们面前，让你们能接触到我，来证实我是真实存在的，而不是你们脑子里窜过的电波。』  
       Cavour抬起头来，看着自己手腕上的通讯屏幕，挣扎和纠结的心情溢于言表。『你真的是Isaac吗？你从那些疯狂科学家的实验中逃脱了吗？』他盯着屏幕，像是要透过通讯看完整Isaac一般。  
       『是的，我逃出来了。只是记忆有些缺损，我记不起来这里以后的任何事了。』Isaac的眉头拧成了一个川字，『但这现在并非重要的事，我需要这里的地图，你们有吗？我要去下层货舱甲板去接一个人。』  
       『接人？』Cavour的表情又变得充满了怀疑。『这里除了我们，已经没有别人了。全部都死了。我们搜索过几乎每一个舱室。』  
       『一定有遗漏的，我收到一个呼叫，一个叫Mark的幸存者，在底层的某处。这里太危险，我会一个人去，把他带回来。你们找到可以离开这里的方法，然后在那里等我。』  
       『Isaac死了，这是幻觉。』Allie还在嘀咕。  
       就在Isaac想要重新尝试说服Allie的时候，来自Mark的通讯打断了他。那个通讯这次有了画面。屏幕里，一个金色头发的男人靠在角落里，从有限的视角中Isaac无法判断出其所在舱室的类型。他只是觉得这个人的脸有点熟悉，却又说不上来是谁。这个Mark的脸部特征更像是许多Isaac认识或者见过的人的优点集合，所有的部位都是恰到好处地符合审美观。Isaac觉得这人如果是在宣传屏幕中看见，他一定以为是个影视明星什么的。  
       『Isaac，你还在吗？』视频里的男人喘着气，声音里充满了紧张。  
       『是的，我在。我马上弄到地图后就过来。你那里还安全吗？』  
       『至少暂时它们进不来。』Mark的嗓音非常好听，即使是在不安和颤抖中也无法掩盖他的魅力。『你会过来我这里吗？』他像是要再次确认，Isaac不会因为地方难找，或者危险而抛弃他似的。  
       『当然，很快。』Isaac灰蓝色的眼睛里全是坚定，以及关切。他知道一个人被撂下的痛苦，而且他现在也一样急迫地需要同伴。  
       『噢……』那边传来叹息，『我等得太久了，Isaac。所以不要再让我等太久。来我这里。』那声音像是直接传导到了Isaac的耳边。  
       随着嘀嘟的提示音，一张整条船的简单分区图被发了过来，没Isaac点击操作它就自动打开了，展现在他的眼前，迫不及待地，就像是Mark那种急切的心情影响了电子系统似的。那个跳动的红点就是Mark所在的位置，神印存储仓边上的扫描实验室，而另一个旋转的红星则是Isaac，他在三层尸体冻存库外面的解剖室里。  
       『收到地图，我就在路上了。』  
       当Isaac发出这条通讯的同时，Cavour在先前并没有掐断的频道中大叫起来，『别去！别信那些！底层除了我们没有任何人！我们正在用船体总系统扫描所有通讯电波，与你刚才对话的频道是空的，没有任何通讯从那里发出，系统上没有任何记录！』  
       『你们就在底层？B3A05里没有任何生命反应？还是你们就在那里，而没看到人？』一瞬间，Isaac迟疑了。究竟是系统故障了，还是Mark只是一个幻觉？  
       『Isaac？Isaac你怎么了？』Mark那里再次传来焦虑的声音，『你还好吗？你在自言自语？这条船上除了我们俩，应该没有别人了。我通过生命检测系统搜索了很多很多次了，只有你在前些时候被显示出从低生命活动状态恢复。所以我尝试呼叫你的频道，终于联系到了你。』  
       迷茫和不安彻底笼罩了Isaac，他不知两边究竟哪个才是真实的，哪个是幻觉，又或者所有的人都是他的遐想，神印正在将他的脑子来回胡乱折腾，好让他彻底发疯。  
       『Isaac，你还好吧？』Mark对他的呼唤像是一种引导，硬是将Isaac从思考中拉出来，从对Cavour和Allie的思念中拉回来，让他的注意力又重新回到那条通往他身边的道路上来。  
       『拜托！我需要你，Isaac！』Mark这么说着，『不要被他们所影响，拋下我。』  
       Isaac眨了眨眼睛，试图从仔细观察通讯影像中，辨别出幻觉，却失败了。他不想放弃相信任何一个。既然他们的地点都在底层，那么只要去到那里，就能够验证。  
       整个对于底层的探索就像是赌场里的掷骰子游戏，谁的运气好，先遇到了Isaac，被证实是实体而非幻觉，就能赢得财富——Isaac的信任，帮助，甚至是之后的陪伴。这本来是一件概率50%比50%的事情，除非有人作弊。  
       而现在……Mark所给予Isaac的指路地图以及他不断请求的话语，就像是他使出的千术一样，把Isaac行动抓在了手里。再过不久的将来，也许，他还能将Isaac完全抓在手里。  
  
       在经过了将近一小时的路程，是的，不少自锁门的损坏，电力的故障等等，让Isaac耗费了许多时间来修理或者绕开它们。当他终于降到达了底层后，一些疑问盘旋在他的脑海里。  
       这一路上，他不是没有看见那些尸变体，他用线性切割枪粉碎了不少，但回头，那些尸体就不见了。可能的答案就是它们在融合，最终再次变成“血月”。就像Isaac在回到地球时看见的那样。  
       但是……当血月被他消灭之后，又去了哪里呢？Isaac突然想起那些庞大怪物死亡后消失的画面。它们很可能变成了新的物种，然后侵入了其他地方。神印到底是要制造些什么呢？那些DNA混杂的“材料”最终将会成为怎样的形态存在着呢？  
       他回转头，看着仓库中那个巨型的塔楼状“建筑”神印，四周的监测仪器不停地探测并在屏幕上显示神印的电波强度和方向。12个方向的仪器中，只有3点方向的显示有强度浮动的电波，其他的都没有任何反应，提示着神印正在“沉睡”着。  
Isaac看着3点的方向，那里是扫描实验室B3A05的位置。是神印试图正影响着Mark吗？他快速地跑向实验室。  
       当Isaac试图解锁开启舱门的时候，他看到一个黑影快速地钻入了通向B3A05室内的通风管道。这非常的糟糕，他不知道Mark能不能在他赶到之前挺住这个不知名的速度奇快的尸变体的攻击。他只能一边加速解锁，一边大叫着要Mark小心。  
       然而，屋子里始终没有传来枪声或者任何打斗的声音。这令Isaac的神经彻底地紧绷起来，他担心Mark是不是已经遭遇了不测，在他前来这里所耗费的时间里，他是否已经成为了尸变体的一员？  
       30秒后，Isaac终于拆掉了那个智能锁体，打开了扫描实验室的舱门。  
       顿时，实验室中警示声响彻每个角落。开启的基因扫描仪器提示着“异常DNA携带体入侵”。  
       灯光变成了警戒的红色。Isaac举起切割枪瞄向各处的通风口，却没有发现任何一只尸变体，只有几只愚蠢的家伙在距离非常远的实验室外走廊里徘徊着。它们虽然发现了他，却一点也没有向他靠近的意思，只是挤成一堆，排列在一起，像是争先恐后却被看不见的墙所阻挡，而可笑地在墙面上压成一堆，挥舞着着镰刀和触手的样子。  
       『Isaac，你来了。』Mark在背后出现，带着满脸满足笑容的样子。  
       『你的目的到底是什么？你也是统一教徒？要故意促使“汇聚”，利用我？』Isaac觉得这样的场景似曾相识，而前两个人在这场景出现的都是教会的疯子。  
       『我并不是统一教徒，也没有要利用你。』Mark保持在距离Isaac一臂以外的地方，『“汇聚”已经完成。外面那些只是多余的垃圾而已。』  
       Isaac的双眼瞪圆了，愤怒和不解同时环绕着他。『那么你果然只是欺骗我的幻觉。』  
       『不，我是你唯一的同伴啊。』Mark看向一边的巨大屏幕，『你忘记了吗？或者还没有发现？』  
       随着他的话音，屏幕中开始播放三层医学实验区的画面——  
  
       Isaac从冰冻中被解放出来，慢慢开始复苏。然而他被金属条带层层地固定在担架上，无论他如何挣扎都无法挣脱出来。  
       尖叫从隔壁的玻璃门传来，闯入的Allie试图将Isaac从成为被解剖的小白鼠的命运中解救出来，然而在如此众多统一教守卫和科研者的包围下，这怎么可能办到呢。她只有被安保抓住的份。而就在当场的最高领导即刻就下达了处死这个麻烦的女人的命令。  
       『NO！』Isaac怒吼着，他一只眼睛的虹膜变成了血红色，然后另一只也是。他用力地疯狂拉扯着固定他的束带，毫不顾手臂和腿上流出的鲜血。  
       然后……一瞬间地，实验室的灯光全部灭了，系统屏幕也变成雪花一样无规则跳动的杂点。  
       当应急系统开启，灯光重新亮起的时候，Isaac已经站在Allie的身边，替她击倒了那两个拉扯着她的卫兵。  
       『快跑！』Isaac的高喊响起。而赶来的百来名手持枪械的士兵，全部将枪口对准了他。  
       『别管那个女人，杀了他，开枪，杀了Isaac•Clarke！』  
       最高长官的命令刚落下，成片的枪声就随即响起。蹦跑中回过头来的Allie目睹了无数颗子弹击中Isaac，鲜血喷涌在实验室四处的瞬间。  
       Isaac死了，她非但没有救到他，反而成为了他的累赘。在内应的帮忙下侥幸逃脱的Allie永远也没有办法忘记这一瞬间。  
       然而——就在那之后，Allie离开实验室区域的片刻之后，那里就开始发生了巨大的异变。  
       刚进入走廊准备解散的士兵们，突然发了狂，开始相互射击起来，倒下的尸体很快就开始变异，成为了第一批“蝙蝠鱼”和“镰刀”。惨叫声扩散开来，此起彼伏，接连不断。  
       变成孤身一人的长官只能退回那个布满Isaac鲜血的房间里，反复地疯狂呼叫卫队的救援。但这时候，又有谁还能顾得上他呢？  
       轻微的吱嘎声从还来不急拉走，仍旧横躺着的Isaac的方向传来。这让那位长官震惊失色，他害怕Isaac也成为尸变体中的一员。  
       但事实并非如此简单，Isaac并没有长出奇怪的镰刀或者囊泡，也没有变成任何诡异的非人类的长相，他只是开始自我修复身上被子弹开出来的窟窿，黑色的物质填补了缺损，而红色的线条在皮肤上勾勒出神秘的图案。  
       从破损得已经称不上囚衣的东西中，露出的是以Isaac•Clarke为外表的，拥有人类形状，却类似于“神印”的“精神载体”，又或者用古老一点的说法，就是承载着灵魂的容器。  
       统一教的长官跪倒在地，捂着头尖叫着，完全疯了一样的用额头撞击地面，重复着“别杀我！别杀我！”但那些在他脑子里的幻影似乎不想要就这么放过他。他开始惊恐地像只没头苍蝇一样在屋子里到处乱转，叫着很多的人名，那些被他下令杀死的无辜的人。最后，他慌不择路地跑进了处理尸体的切割机里，变成了零碎的肉块。所幸的是，他不会再变成那些令人恶心的怪物后再一次被杀死。  
  
       沉寂像是船体内与浩瀚宇宙之间巨大的气压差一样，让整个扫描实验室都冻结住了。只有Mark的声音在这里回荡。  
       『汇聚早就发生过。汇聚是一种无限的压缩，将印刻有生命与意识连接的DNA极致地压缩在一起，最终成为微小的“诱导信息”。』Mark似乎读出了Isaac头脑中的疑问，就像是两人间能够通过脑波来直接交流似的。他指着Isaac的一只眼睛，那只在视频中首先变红的眼睛。  
       『起初你脑中的幻觉只是电波对于脑波的影响而成。那些科学家，他们对于其他接触者“脑部”的手术并非是“取出神印”，因为它并不存在于那里，手术只是切除了容易接受电波信号的脑区组织罢了。』他停顿了一下，引导着Isaac的回忆。  
『而你当初在泰坦空间所接受的“手术”与其他人不同，没有去除什么，而是给予了你整个石村号和泰坦站的汇聚成果。』Mark伸出手去，向着Isaac。  
       Isaac 快速地退后了一步，『你们干了什么？所以我也是尸变体的一员了？那就赶快杀死我！』  
       『不，你不是那种没有灵魂的DNA躯壳。你是寄存在最高载体上的意识体。或者用你能明白的话来说，就是新的神印。』  
       『你是谁？统一教的科研员吗？持续走上毁灭自己的道路不回头，你们一开始就疯了吧！』Isaac的愤怒几乎要将临近区域整个撕碎。  
       『我早就说过了，我是你唯一的同伴啊。』Mark的手抚上Isaac的脸。那指尖传来的温度比人类低得多，『我是Marker，我们早在过去就见过，见过好几次。而初次的相遇就是在石村号上，我给了你坚持下来希望，你想见的人。而你也给了我希望，我所期待的可能。』  
       Isaac颤抖着，无法迈开步子。他的脑子一片混乱。神印的话语钻到了他脑子里。不，他的脑子里已经全部成为了“神印”。他无法不去倾听神印的语言，而他的思维也毫无保留地传达给了神印。  
       带着凉意的吻印在了Isaac的唇上。  
       『新的汇聚给了我新的载体。』Mark在他的耳边低语，又或者说那语言同时通过精神交流进入了Isaac的脑海里，『这样我就能更接近你不是吗？我现在可以自由移动，去到任何我们想要去的地方。』  
       实体的指尖与精神世界中的触手们同步移动着，在Isaac的背后和腰间。『我们是同伴，我们彼此需要，彼此陪伴，在之后非常非常漫长的时间里。』  
       扫描实验室的设备们发出嗡嗡的声响，自动扫描着站在房间中央的两人，或许也称不上人类的“意识实体”。无数的DNA信息让屏幕被彻底占领，最后系统也死机了。  
       Isaac想挣扎，想逃脱，甚至想死，却被无数的精神利爪捆绑固定在原地。船体的重力系统自动关闭了，合上眼睛的Isaac感觉自己漂浮在外面的宇宙之中，而那些粘在他身上的小虫怪们还是不愿意放过他，它们可恶地按着顺序一溜地吸允着他的皮肤。只有对于Cavour和Allie处境的担心，让Isaac尚存一线的理智，没有让Marker所创造的精神空间所彻底俘获。  
       『Cavour！Allie！快逃！』Isaac已经不知道这句话他究竟有没有说出口去，又或者只是在脑子中盘旋而已。  
       『你永远地留在我身边话，我倒是可以帮助他们安然离开。』神印的声音紧贴着Isaac的胸腔，微微振动着传过来。  
       Isaac彻底地松开了紧握的拳头，让自己沉沦下去，在精神世界的另一个意识的掌控之中，在实验室内Marker的怀抱之中。  
  
       整条船上的尸变体全部安静了下来，就像是陷入睡眠。电波探测仪显示，唯独在扫描实验室中有两股独特的电波交缠在一起旋转着。其他来自神印的干扰全都停止了。  
       Cavour和Allie登上逃生艇的时候，看见了幻觉中的Isaac，听见他高喊的『快逃！离开这里！』，伴着沉重的喘息。  
  
       在精神与现实的双重世界中，纠缠在一起的躯体上，红色的诡异符号和线条同时散发出亮红色的光……  
       这也许是作为人类的Isaac的末路，却是作为永恒生命的他的最初。  
                                                                                             
  
                                                                                FIN


End file.
